


Tady a teď

by Windify



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Romantic Soulmates, Stopwatch, Supportive Avengers, Temporary Character Death, Waiting
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Každý člověk při svém narození obdrží tetování. Číselník ne nepodobným stopkám, který odpočítává roky, dny, měsíce, hodiny, minuty a vteřiny, než se poprvé střetnete se svou spřízněnou duší. Peterův odpočet nikdy nebyl normální.Jen kdyby pokaždé přestal oznamovat smrt spřízněné duše v ten nejnevhodnější okamžik.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Každý člověk při svém narození obdrží tetování. Číselník ne nepodobným stopkám, který odpočítává roky, dny, měsíce, hodiny, minuty a vteřiny, než se poprvé střetnete se svou spřízněnou duší. Odpočet se mohl měnit v závislosti na nepředvídatelné situace; někdy se posunul dopředu o léta, někdy zkrátil na pouhých pár minut. 

Těm šťastným při narození zbývalo nanejvýš pár let a odpočet se nikdy nezměnil. Někteří museli čekat do dospělosti. A byli tady i tací, kteří odpočet neobdrželi, ale lidí bez spřízněné duše bylo poskrovnu. 

Peterův odpočet hlásil pět let a tři měsíce. 

Ale na rozdíl od ostatních, čas na jeho stopkách se měnil skoro jako lusknutím prstů. 

~~~

Když se jeho čas změnil poprvé, Peterovi byly tři. 

Z hraní se starými modely jeho rodičů ho vyrušilo štiplavé pálení na zápěstí. S výkřikem upustil své hračky a cukl rukou, ale bolest polevila stejně náhle, jako se objevila. 

Během okamžiku u něj stála Mary, vyděšená křikem svého dítěte. Zdvihla si ho do náručí, aby ho uklidnila. „Pete, co se stalo?“

Jenom jí zamával rukou před obličejem. Namísto dvou let teď jeho časovač odpočítával sedm. 

„Ach,“ vydechla Mary vědoucně. „Nic se neděje, Pete,“ zašeptala konejšivě. „Pořád máš ještě dost času.“

Jenomže tohle byl jenom začátek. Někdy se jeho časoměr změnil několikrát za den, jindy se na čtyři měsíce odmlčel, ale vždy jej doprovázelo to protivné pálení. Někdy jeho stopky odpočítávaly pár vteřin, někdy se objevily roky. (Mary plakala, když se na Peterově zápěstí poprvé objevila osmdesátka v místě let, a Richard s Benem ji museli uklidňovat, že se jeho čas znova může změnit. Taky změnil; ještě téhož večera ukazoval pět let.)

Jenže to nejhorší mělo teprve přijít. 

~~~

Jestli životy lidí řídí nějaká vyšší síla, pak se na Peterovi krásně vyřádila. Čím byl starší, tím více jizev a bolestných vzpomínek se mu hromadilo v srdci – a on s tím nemohl dělat vůbec nic. 

Bylo mu devět, když se všechno zas a znova pokazilo. 

Byl pokojný sobotní večer, Ben i May, kteří Peter po smrti jeho rodičů vychovávali, měli volno od práce, takže všichni tři společně večeřeli lasagně; jedno z mála jídel, které May doopravdy uměla uvařit. 

Jenže příjemnou náladu a veselou konverzaci náhle proťalo hlasité, nepřeslechnutelné pípání drásající uši i nervy. Peter s výkřikem upustil vidličku a vyhrabal se ze židle, protože zatímco změna času jenom nepříjemně štípala, tohle doopravdy bolelo. Jeho odpočet se zastavil a zářil krvavě rudou barvou – a právě z něj vycházel onen zvuk. 

Po zdánlivě nekonečně dlouhé půlminutě pípání ustalo a mezi nimi se rozhostilo tíživé ticho narušované Peterovými vzlyky. „May?“ zašeptal. „Strejdo Bene? Co se… co se děje? Teto May?“

Jeho otázky byly zbytečné, protože již od útlého věku každý věděl, že pípání stopek znamená smrt spřízněné duše.

May si rukou zakryla ústa a Ben jenom nehybně stál, konečky prstů mu cukaly, jako by nevěděl, co dělat, zatímco Peter s každou uplynulou vteřinou panikařil čím dál tím více a více. „Co se děje?“ zopakoval roztřeseně.

Jenže pak znova vyjekl, když odpočet opět zčernal a pokračoval v pohybu. Čas, který mu zbýval, než potká svou spřízněnou duši, znova ubíhal, jak měl.

„Jak… jak se to stalo?“ hlesl Ben. „To není…“

Možné? Bylo to možné. Výjimečně se to stávalo; když se člověku zastavilo srdce, ale doktorům nebo záchranářům se ho podařilo přivést zpět mezi živé.

Jenomže ani ojedinělé případy na Petera neplatily, protože o čtyři dny později se jeho časovač zastavil a rozeběhl znova.

A pak znova. A znova. Zase, stále dokola a dokola. Pípání přicházelo stejně nečekaně jako změna času. Někdy se jeho časovač zastavil víckrát denně, jindy uplynuly týdny, než čísla na jeho zápěstí rudě zablikala.

Nikdo si nevěděl rady. Když se to opakovalo, May s Benem se ho marně pokoušeli brát k doktorům, ale lidé vědě (magii), která stála za spojením spřízněných duší, stále plně nerozuměli. Posílali je domů s postranními pohledy, jako kdyby se zbláznili, protože než se dostali k doktorům, Peterův časovač se znova rozeběhl. Nesešlo na tom, kolikrát se snažili je přemluvit, že něco není v pořádku, vždycky jim řekli, že Peterovo spojení s jeho spřízněnou duší funguje, jak má.

(May se jednou neudržela a rozkřičela, jak je potom možné, že její synovec tím pádem už několikrát omdlel bolestí, když se pouto mezi ním a jeho spřízněnou duší přerušilo. Ben ji musel z místnosti doslova odnést a do té nemocnice už nikdy nevkročili.)

Peterovi nezbývalo nic jiného, než se přizpůsobit. Postupem času si zvykl na to otravné pípání, na tu bolest i na to, jak se mu pokaždé úzkostí sevřelo srdce a jedna jeho další část jako by se roztříštila. Nesešlo na tom, protože ať už se s jeho spřízněnou duší dělo cokoli, odpočet nikdy nezůstal zastavený napořád.

Zvykl si. Když jeho čas začal pípat během testu z biologie, ani sebou neškubl, prostě pokračoval v psaní. Nevšímal si nevěřících ani lítostivých pohledů spolužáků, dokud na svém rameni neucítil něčí ruku a nevzhlédl. „Petere,“ promluvil jeho učitel jemně, přesto značně nervózně, „nechceš si dát přestávku?“

„To je dobrý, za chvilku to přestane,“ ujistil ho.

Učitel ho nechal být, ale ještě téhož večera přišel May a Benovi mail s tím, co se stalo, a otázkou, jestli je všechno v pořádku.

Ben si s povzdechem promnul oči. „Můžeme jen doufat, že alespoň v hodinách už se to nebude opakovat.“

(A nějaká ta vyšší síla, která kontrolovala jejich životy, jako by se nad Peterem pro jednou smilovala, protože během hodin jeho spřízněná duše neumírala.)

~~~

Když bylo Peterovi čtrnáct, jeho odpočet mu začal dávat alespoň trochu smysl. Ne moc, ale měl naději.

Ostatně, naděje byla jedna z mála věcí, na které se upíral, poté, co svého strýce svíral v náručí, zatímco krvácel, neschopen zastavit smrt, která ho čekala.

Už tehdy mu v žilách kolovala DNA radioaktivního pavouka, který mu obrátil život vzhůru nohama – teda, ještě více.

Jenže právě díky svým schopnostem si dovolil doufat. Obdivoval Avengers, ale nikdy si nemyslel, že by i on mohl být hrdina – že by i on mohl získat nadpřirozené schopnosti. Co když byla jeho spřízněná duše taky vylepšená, a proto se s jejich poutem dělo to, co se s ním dělo?

Ať tak či onak, od té chvíle byl Peterův život ještě mnohem šílenější, než si kdy myslel, že by být mohl.

Seznámil se s Tonym Starkem a ten ho vzal do Německa, kde bojoval s Avengers. Dostal od něj nový, vylepšený oblek. (Který mu později opět sebral, přestal s ním komunikovat, na Petera spadla budova (au) a havaroval s letadlem (další au).) Ale stále to za to, protože po tom ‚homecoming fiasku‘ se sblížili a miliardář zaujal místo Peterova mentora/pseudo-otce.

Skoro mu připadalo, že se někdo tam nahoře snaží kompenzovat všechno, co na Peterovi v minulosti napáchal, protože od té doby se věci jenom zlepšovaly. Jeho vztah s Tonym se prohluboval, a když bylo zbytku Avengers odpuštěny jejich zločiny a oni se mohli vrátit zpátky do Ameriky (s podmínkou podpisu sokovijské smlouvy, samozřejmě), Peter se brzy spřátelil i s nimi.

Vlastně bylo jen zázrakem, že trvalo skoro tři roky od jeho prvotního seznámení s panem Starkem, než přišla řeč na spřízněné duše. Každý věděl, že Tony Stark sice má spřízněnou duši – Jamese Rhodese –, ale jejich vztah byl striktně platonický. Ostatně, spousta spřízněných duší mohou být jenom nejlepšími přáteli, nikdy nebylo řečeno, že by se měli milovat. (Byť si taktéž spousta lidí zkrátka rozuměla natolik, že se jednoduše rozhodli pro milostný život.)

Zbytek týmu si očividně myslel něco jiného. Ve výsledku ani nebylo čemu se divit, protože mezi sebou měly dva páry spřízněných duší; Natashu s Clintem a Buckyho se Samem. „Takže, Petere,“ zazubil se na něj jednoho večera Falcon, „už ti bude sedmnáct. Našel jsi svou spřízněnou duši?“

Jenom zatěkal pohledem na své zápěstí, kde mu časovač odpočítával přes šedesát let. „Uh, ne,“ připustil. „Je to… složitější.“ Skousl si ret. Váhal, jestli jim říct o svém problému. Netušil, jak by se na něj poté dívali. Jestli by ho, jako většina lidí, považovali za blázna, a upřímně pochyboval, že by mu mohli pomoct najít jeho druhou polovinu.

Bucky se zasmál. „Jo, to mi povídej. Když jsem já viděl na svém odpočtu více téměř sto let, pochyboval jsem, že se toho vůbec dožiju.“

„Dožil, zmetek jeden,“ vzdychl Sam.

„Hele!“ otočil se na něj Barnes, ve tváři vražedný výraz, a ostatní se okamžitě rozesmáli.

„Ale vážně, Petere,“ poplácal ho po zádech Tony, jakmile se trochu uklidnili. „Jsi ještě mladý, času máš víc než dost. Co by na odpočtu mohlo být složité, hm?“

„Přesně,“ přikývl Clint. „Kolik ti ukazuje?“

„Momentálně?“ zaváhal, ale nakonec se rozhodl jít s pravdou ven. „Šedesát tři let, sedm měsíců a dvanáct dní. Plus mínus.“

Na chvíli bylo ticho, kdy na něj jenom hleděli. Očividně tuhle odpověď nečekali a upřímně, Peter se jim nedivil, protože většina populace potká svou spřízněnou duši, než jim je třicet.

Nicméně ani jeden z nich nebyl jako většina populace, takže.

„Počkej,“ Natasha se narovnala, oči přimhouřené. „Jak to myslíš, ‚momentálně‘?“

Potichu vzdychl. „Můj odpočet si dělá, co chce. Mění se, jak se mu zachce. Předevčírem ukazoval jenom půl roku. Měsíc nazpět to bylo sedm let.“

Mlčky na něj zírali, nevědouce, co říct. Jenom mávl rukou. „Říkal jsem, že je to složitější. Ale jsem zvyklý, děje se to, co pomatuju.“ A zdaleka to není ani to nejdivnější. „Je mi jasné, že ať už je moje spřízněná duše kdokoli, nakonec ji najdu.“

„To je správný přístup, Petere,“ usmál se na něj Steve povzbudivě.

I tak mu neunikly ty zamračené a znepokojené pohledy, které na sebe vrhali.

Po tomhle dni už o Peterově spřízněné duši nepadlo ani slovo, byť je přistihl, jak pokukují po jeho zápěstí a v očích jim cosi zablýskne, když uvidí, že se jeho čas znova změnil. Peter předstíral, že si toho nevšiml – nebo to spíš zdárně ignoroval.

Ať tak či onak, ani ne o pár měsíců později takzvané Parker Luck (Peter vážně zvažoval, že si to nechá patentovat) zasáhlo znova. Bylo to v boji proti upírům (protože samozřejmě, že jsou upíři skuteční, a očividně Steve dokonce znal upírského krále Drákulu, _co to sakra_ ).

Jako kdyby při té bitvě chaosu nebylo málo, Peterův časovač prostě musel začít _vyřvávat_. Hlasité pípání rezonovalo okolím a ruku měl jako v jednom ohni.

Plus: neomdlel a ten zvuk se upírům nejspíš dvakrát nelíbil, protože všichni zařvali, přikryli si uši a schoulili se na zemi do klubíček.

Mínus: všichni Avengeři se na něj otočili, zastavili v pohybu a jenom zírali.

Sám pro sebe protočil očima. Věděl, že to pípání za chvíli přestane, a jestli měli ty upíry porazit, musel využít příležitosti, když ostatní očividně nebyli schopní. Několika rychlými pohyby je přišpendlil k zemi upravenými pavučinami, aby nemohli utéct, a pak je poslal do bezvědomí.

Pípání konečně utichlo, když se zadýchaně postavil, ruce na bokou, a spokojeně se podíval na omráčené upíry. „Dobrá práce, řekl bych,“ zamumlal.

Jenže pak na ramenou ucítil dvě ruce, které ho otočily, až stál čelem ke svému mentorovi. Tony očima těkal po jeho masce, oblek o pár kroků dál ve strážném režimu. „Petere, tvoje spřízněná duše… je mi to líto…“

Přitáhl si ho do objetí, kterému se Peter nebránil. Lehce nervózně se uchechtl, přetáhl si masku přes hlavu (bojovali v naprosté _pustině_ , kromě týmu a upírů tady nebyl nikdo další) a pak o krok odstoupil. „Jo, ohledně tohohle… jsem zvyklý. Pamatujete, jak jsem říkal, že je to složité? Tak kromě toho zběsilého měnění času se mi odpočet i náhodně zastavuje. Děje se to od mých devíti let, už jsem si zvykl a přestal to brát vážně, upřímně. Za chvíli ten časovač poběží znova.“

Ani tentokrát se nevyhnul nepříjemnému zírání. Otevírali ústa jako ryby na suchu a ani nemrkali, když ho probodávali pohledy. Neklidně se přikrčil. „Já jsem se nezbláznil, vážně. Můžete se zeptat May.“

„Chceš říct, že tvoje spřízněná duše umírá už hezkých pár let?“ zeptal se Tony pomalu. 

Peter sebou škubl. „Um… asi? Nevím, jestli umírá, ale prostě… jo? Tohle se děje skoro pořád. Vlastně se divím, že jste to neslyšeli už dříve. I když, pravda, naposledy to bylo před čtyřmi měsíci asi o půl druhé ráno.“

„Počkej,“ Natasha zvedla ruku. „To byla ta noc, kdy jsem tě našla v tělocvičně, jak se snažíš vymlátit duši z boxovacího pytle?“

Tváře mu zahořely studem. „Že jsem si na to zvykl, neznamená, že mě to nefrustruje, dobře?“

Bucky zaskučel. „Petere, tohle… tohle není normální.“

„Nepovídej?“ povytáhl obočí. Pak ale rozhodil rukama, poukazuje na upíry na zemi. „Na druhou stranu, co z tohohle je normální? Když mě kousl ten pavouk, napadlo mě, že by to mohl být další vylepšený, když se děje tohle.“ Neurčitě zagestikuloval ke svému zápěstí. 

Tony najednou zalapal po dechu. Zorničky se mu rozšířily a Peter by _přísahal_ , že ho slyšel zasyčet cosi, co znělo až moc jako „sráč“. „Vylepšený,“ zopakoval. 

Jako by to jedno slovo spustilo lavinu. Všichni se po sobě podívali, oči jako talíře a ve tvářích směsici pocitů tak odlišných, že je Peter ani nedokázal identifikovat. „Co je?“ nechápavě nakrčil obočí. 

Viděl, jak se jich několik nadechuje k odpovědi, ale Natasha je všechny předehnala. „Jenom to dává smysl,“ připustila zamyšleně. „Pojďte, musíme se vrátit a tady tyhle,“ kopla jednoho upíra do lýtka, „odevzdat S.H.I.E.L.D.u.“

Ačkoli mu na jejích slovech něco nesedělo, nechal to být a společně se zbytkem týmu se jal přenášení upírů. Ostatně, pro něj bylo nejdůležitější, že ho nezačali litovat. 

~~~

Peter silně zvažoval, že svá slova vezme zpátky. 

Protože možná by lítost byla lepší než ta napjatá, nepřirozená atmosféra mezi nimi. Nepotřeboval ani svůj pavoučí smysl, aby poznal, že je něco špatně. 

A rozhodně ten pocit nepodporovalo to, že celý tým byl shromážděný v obýváku na základně Avengers a pan Stark horlivě telefonoval s Nickem Furym, zatímco zbytek Avengerů ho pečlivě poslouchal, postoje napjaté.

„Prostě to potřebuju vědět, proto, Fury!“ vykřikl miliardář a vztekle rozhodil rukou. „Byl Deadpool dneska v terénu?“

_Co je sakra Deadpool?_

_Nebo možná… kdo?_

Nechápavě se zamračil. Natolik se ztratil v myšlenkách, že přeslechl Furyho odpověď (a že by ji se svým supersluchem slyšel, kdy se snažil), ale Tonyho reakce vypovídala o všem. „Ten _zkurvysyn_ ,“ zavrčel. „A co před čtyřmi měsíci?“

_Dobře, tohle začíná být až moc divné i na moje poměry._

_„Máme záznamy o jeho smrti, ano, ale nebylo to kvůli S.H.I.E.L.D.u,“_ připustil Fury. _„Byl to jeho vlastní útok na mafiánskou rodinu. Vyhodil do povětří půlku čtvrti v Saltě v Argentině.“_

Tony se zhluboka nadechl. „Potřebuju všechny záznamy S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Celou Wilsonovu složku.“

_Kdo je sakra Wilson? Nějak pochybuju, že myslí Sama._

_„Starku –“_ začal ředitel varovně.

„Neptám se, Nicku, a ty to moc dobře víš. Friday může hacknout S.H.I.E.L.D., ale takhle by to bylo mnohem jednodušší a rychlejší.“

Chvíli bylo ticho. _„Fajn. Ale rád bych věděl, na co je potřebuješ.“_

Byl to více rozkaz než žádost a Tony si to uvědomoval. „Až na to přijde, dám ti vědět.“ Stiskl rty v úzkou linku. „A díky, Nicku.“ S tím zavěsil. Stáhl ruku a chvíli zíral na zčernalou obrazovku a vypadalo to, že chce mobil rozdrtit v rukou. Pak se otočil na vyčkávající Avengery. Pak se otočil na vyčkávající Avengery. „Podle času všechno ukazuje na něj.“

Místností se ozvalo tlumené nadávání a skučení a zároveň i tiché „Proč to vlastně dává smysl?“

„Dobře, tohle je divný,“ promluvil konečně Peter. „Může mi někdo říct, co se děje a proč se všichni tváříte, jako kdybyste chtěli někoho zabít? A kdo je Wilson a co je Deadpool?“

„ _Kdo_ je Deadpool,“ opravil ho Clint, potvrzuje Peterovu předchozí domněnku. „Jmenuje se Wade Wilson. A s největší pravděpodobností je on tvoje spřízněná duše.“

Měl pocit, jako by se mu z hlavy vypařily všechny myšlenky. „Oh,“ dostal ze sebe přiškrceně, neschopen zpracovat, co se právě dozvěděl. „To je… to je dobře, ne? Nebo ne?“

Nesnášel, že si nebyl jistý. Najít svou spřízněnou duši mělo být vždycky jenom dobré, ale to, jak se jeho rodina tvářila, rozhodně nevypovídalo o něčem _dobrém_. Tak co bylo špatně?

Začínal panikařit a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo, protože Avengers se po sobě jenom nervózně dívali a nikdo mu neodpovídal, všichni zarytě mlčeli, jako kdyby snad ani odpovědět _nechtěli_. „Nebo ne?“ zopakoval, hlas o oktávu vyšší. „To ticho mě začíná opravdu zneklidňovat a vůbec se mi nelíbí, takže kdybyste mi mohli někdo odpovědět, vůbec bych se nezlobil –“

„Jde o to, Pete,“ Tony k němu přistoupil a klekl si, aby s Peterem sedícím na gauči byli na stejné úrovni a mohl se mu dívat do očí, „že Wade Wilson je šílenec. Býval nájemný vrah, žoldák, i když teď pracuje pro S.H.I.E.L.D. Nenapadlo mě, že by on mohl být tvoje spřízněná duše, jenže Wilson je… vylepšený. Jeho léčivý faktor je _neuvěřitelný_. Je nesmrtelný, snad doopravdy. Ať už ho zabije cokoli, vždycky se z toho vyléčí. Kulka do hlavy? Žádný problém. Roztrhání na kusy medvědem? Vrátil se během několika hodin. Rozmetání na cucky dvaceti gramy C-4? _Žádný problém_ , o tři dny později se procházel ulicemi, jako kdyby se nic z toho nestalo.“

Peter zamrkal. Nepostřehl, kdy mu srdce začalo bít rychlostí světla, ani že se mu najednou nedostávalo vzduchu. To, co Tony říkal… jestli to byla pravda a jeho spřízněná duše opravdu _byl_ Wade Wilson, pak to znamenalo, že všechny ty chvíle, kdy se jeho časovač zastavil, jeho spřízněná duše doopravdy _zemřela_.

„Myslím, že budu zvracet,“ dostal ze sebe přiškrceně.

Vzápětí se naklonil na stranu a doopravdy se vyzvracel. Nesešlo na tom, že toho muže neznal. Už jenom ta představa, že jeho spřízněná duše umírá pořád dokola a _dokola_ …

Cítil, jak mu Tony po zádech kreslí uklidňující kroužky. „Promiň, Petere,“ zamumlal, tvář zkřivenou.

Jen mávl rukou na znamení, že je to v pořádku, protože stále nebyl schopen ze sebe dostat kloudné slovo. Vynálezce nemohl vědět, že zareaguje takhle. Navíc, ano, Peter viděl už spoustu smrtí – to tak nějak přichází s prací superhrdiny –, takže by ho tohle teoreticky nemělo rozhodit, jenže –

Jenže.

Aby toho nebylo málo, ten zpropadený časovač se znova rozječel. Čísla na jeho ruce se zastavila, zazářila krvavě rudou a vyšlehla ostrou, pálivou bolest do celého těla.

Někdo zanadával. „Co ten Wilson sakra děl –“

Víc Peter neslyšel, protože bolest převzala vládu nad vědomím, jeho tělo vypnulo a všechno zčernalo.

~~~

„Sekl jsem sebou, když se ozval odpočet, že?“

Ani nemusel otevírat oči, aby věděl, že má celý tým shromážděný kolem sebe, všechny je cítil. Stejně jako cítil tu teď již tupou bolest vzadu v hlavě, která mu už byla důvěrně známá. Se zaskučením pootevřel oči a opatrně se posadil, odháněje Buckyho a Steva, kteří se mu snažili pomoct.

Clint se zamračil. „Proč zníš, jako kdyby se to nestalo poprvé?“ Peter se na něj jenom _podíval_ a Natasha ho praštila do ramene, mumlajíc: „Musíš se ptát?“

„Naštěstí,“ Tony zněl, jako kdyby kousl do citrónu, „ si díky tomu snad můžeme být jistí, že je Deadpool opravdu tvoje spřízněná duše. Wilson právě leží v S.H.I.E.L.D.ské nemocnici a čekají, až se probere.“

Peter zasténal. Paráda. Jeho spřízněná duše byl šílenec, který měl umírání jako koníček. „Chci vědět, proč umřel tentokrát?“

To ticho mu odpovědělo.

„Výborně,“ zamručel. „Když už jsme si tak jistí, můžete mi o něm říct více, protože očividně přesně víte, s kým máme tu čest, i když já jsem o něm nikdy neslyšel ani slovo?“

Ačkoli se jim do toho moc nechtělo, souhlasili, že by nebylo na škodu, aby o něm něco věděl, takže ho nechali přečíst si všechny složky, které o Wadeu Wilsonovi měli, a Clint dokonce povyprávěl pár příběhů, protože jak se zdálo, ti dva spolu měli za sebou už několik týmových takedownů.

„Vlastně není až tak špatný, jak o něm ty složky říkají,“ připustil Hawkeye. „Jasně, umí být parchant, ale na žoldáka má určitý morální kód, který nikdy neporušil. Když se snaží, je snesitelný. A taky nezavře pusu, to ani v boji, takže si myslím, že byste si mohli docela rozumět.“

„Mh,“ broukl Peter jenom.

Protože jeho spřízněná duše byl očividně nesmrtelný ex-nájemný zabiják s úchylkou mexickou kuchyni, dvojsmysly, zbraně a podle všeho i na Peterovo vlastní alter-ego.

_Naprostá. Paráda._

Ale i když už Peter věděl, kým jeho spřízněná duše je (a s každým uplynulým dnem si tím byl jistější a jistější, protože jeho srdce plesalo už jen při pouhé myšlence na Wadea), trvalo mu skoro tři čtvrtě roku, než se setkali. (A Peter za to upřímně vinil Avengers, protože _Ježíši Kriste_ , navzdory – nebo možná díky – Clintovým slovům byli _ochranářští jak prase_ a dělali všechno, co bylo v jejich silách, aby ti dva nezkřížili cesty.)

Byla to naprostá náhoda. Peter zrovna vzdal Spider-Manování a v civilním oblečení se rozhodl pro půlnoční zmrzlinu, a protože New York je krásné místo, bez problémů jeden otevřený krám našel.

Nevšiml si toho jemného brnění, které cítil na ruce; přičítal to doznívajícímu adrenalinu a svým pavoučím smyslům. Místo toho se věnoval počítání centů, aby se nemusel obtěžovat s penězi nazpět. Prodavač ani nemrkl, když si poručil kávovou zmrzlinu čtvrt hodiny po půlnoci, jenom mu znuděně podal kelímek se lžičkou, přebral peníze a nechal ho být.

Peter se spokojeně otočil k odchodu, batoh s oblekem přehozený přes jedno rameno. Vyšel ze dveří, pozornost upřenou na svou odměnu (byl _vyčerpaný_ , dobře?) a nestihl udělat ani tři kroky, než do něj zepředu někdo vrazil a on svůj kelímek úlekem upustil.

Naštvaně zvedl hlavu, připravený se rozkřiknout, ale všechna slova jako by mu sklouzla z jazyka, když uslyšel krátké trojí zapípání a koutkem oka zahlédl, že časovač na jeho zápěstí ukazuje samé nuly.

Nevnímal nic z toho, protože ačkoli měl muž, který do něj vrazil, kapuci mikiny staženou do obličeje, aby zakrývala jeho jizvy, Peterovi stačila jediná vteřina, aby ho poznal. I kdyby před tím neviděl jeho složky, i kdyby nevěděl, že ten muž je Wade Wilson, stačil mu pouhý pohled, aby věděl, aby _cítil_ , že před ním stojí jeho spřízněná duše.

Deadpool na něj nevěřícně zíral, ústa pootevřená a tělo strnulé, a Peterova ruka vystřelila dřív, než se stačil zastavit.

„Hele!“ vyjekl Wilson, když mu mladý hrdina vrazil facku. „Co jsem ti kurva prov –“

„To máš za to neustálé umírání,“ zavrčel Peter. „A za mou zmrzlinu. A tohle,“ tentokrát si ho přitáhl do objetí, pevného a neústupného, „za to, že jsem tě konečně našel, ty zmetku.“

Wilson kompletně znehybněl, takže se Peter o kousek odtáhl. Hleděli jeden na druhého a po pár vteřinách Wade zafuněl. „Co to sakra – vždyť vypadáš, jako že je ti sotva patnáct –“

„Je mi osmnáct, děkuju pěkně.“ Zkřížil si ruce na hrudi. „A my dva si toho máme hodně co říct, Wade Wilsone.“

Tentokrát se zamračil. „Osmnáct? Jeden by pochyboval, s tím roztomilým obličejem. Taky, jak znáš moje jméno? Neříkám, že celá tahle situace není poněkud sexy, ale zároveň je i celkem děsivá. Zní to… stalkersky.“

Peter se uchechtl a trhl hlavou. „Co kdybys mi koupil novou zmrzlinu – netvař se tak, za ta léta tvého umírání si to zasloužím –, a pak bychom se mohli projít a já bych ti to všechno vysvětlil, hm?“

Wade povytáhl neexistující obočí a olízl si rty. „Tohle je jedna z nejdivnějších věcí, které se mi za poslední dny staly, ale jo, jsem pro, stejně jsem sem šel pro zmrzku. Mít u toho společnost spřízněné duše, která je navíc sexy _a_ roztomilá zároveň, je jenom plus.“

Zazubil se na něj. Po všech těch letech jeho spřízněná duše konečně stála před ním, konečně s ním mohl mluvit – a nikdy mu nic nepřipadalo tak správné, jako tenhle moment, právě tady a teď.

 _Jo_ , pomyslel si Peter, když o pár minut později vycházeli z obchodu a Wade si (po zkontrolování Peterovy občanky, aby věděl, že mu je doopravdy osmnáct) neodpustil poznámku o jeho pozadí, _tohle rozhodně nezůstane u platonického vztahu._


	2. Risk je zisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Původně jsem to neměla v plánu, ale nakonec jsem se rozhodla přidat pokračování. Začínáme přesně tam, kde jsme skončili.

_Nevyšiluj, nevyšiluj, nevyšiluj. Tvoje spřízněná duše je opravdu roztomilý (a opravdu, opravdu sexy) superhrdina a očividně i supergénius, který je asi miliardkrát mimo tvou ligu, ale podle všeho mu nevadí, že vypadáš jako zmutované avokádo, které mělo rotvajlerem a prošlo zažívacím traktem slona._

_Žádný stres._

_Ježíši kurva Kriste, JAK můžeš zůstat v klidu?!_

Wade neměl nejmenší ponětí, o čem Peter – Peter, Petey, Petey-Pie, Pete – momentálně mluvil. A jo, možná to nebyl nejlepší začátek jejich vztahu (jakéhokoli), ale sakra, kdo by se na jeho místě dovedl soustředit? Procházeli se spolu už přes hodinu, zmrzliny dávno snězené (a byl to krásný pohled, vidět Petera, jak olizuje svou lžičku, naprosto slepý vůči Wadeovi, který si při tom procházel kompletním mozkovým resetem), a ano, prvních třicet nebo čtyřicet minut se soustředil, opravdu, ale teď jako by mu začalo docházet, co se dělo, a prostě.

Panikařil.

Šílel.

„Hej Wade, posloucháš mě vůbec?“

… ah, kurva. „Samozřejmě,“ přikývl okamžitě. Jenže Peter se na něj díval, obočí pozdvižené a ruce zkřížené na hrudi. Génius, připomněl si Wade pro sebe. Provinile sklopil pohled k zemi. Jo, tohle nebyl nejlepší způsob, jak oslnit svou spřízněnou duši, která si musela vytrpět jeho umírání. „Um…“

On ale mávl rukou. „O co jde? Vím, že předtím jsi poslouchal, ale teď… zamyslel ses, to poznám. Proč?“

„Proč?“ nevěřícně se na něj podíval, čelo nakrčené. „Vážně se musíš ptát?“

A k jeho překvapení se Peter zatvářil nechápavě. „Jak to myslíš?“

V záplavě emocí dvakrát nepřemýšlel, prostě si strhl kapuci mikiny z hlavy. „Protože já vypadám takhle,“ přejel si rukou před obličejem, „a ty,“ ukázal na něj, „jsi… naprosto k nakousnutí, dobře? Máš dokonalý zadek, s tvými stehny může soupeřit jedině Black Widow, a to ještě nemluvím o tvém obličeji. Podíval ses vůbec někdy do zrcadla? Nemám ponětí, jak zvládáš jít vedle mě a nepozvracet se. Autorka tohohle příběhu je opravdu krutá, když k někomu tak božskému, jako jsi ty, přiřadila někoho tak ohavného, jako jsem já.“

Ve světle lampy viděl, jak Peterovy tváře rudě zazářily. „O čem to ml –“

„E-e-e, ještě jsem neskončil.“ Zamával mu prstem před obličejem. „Tvoje tělo je jedna věc, ale ty samotný? Já jsem vrah a šílenec, ty jsi superhrdina s morálním kódem, který je od toho mého vzdálený asi miliardu světelných let. Jsi vtipný, milý, inteligentní a ve všech bodech, na kterých záleží, dobrý, zatímco já stojím na té špatné straně. Zasloužil bych si spíš, abys mě srazil vlakem – ha, tohle rozhodně nebyla narážka na _Far From Home_ , vůbec ne – než abys mi vrazil facku, víš to? A teď jsem tě navíc neposlouchal a ty tady stejně stojíš a díváš se na mě těma svýma rozkošnýma štěněcíma očima, které mi dávají _nápady_ – a jak nefér tohle je, Petey, hm? – a já nemám nejmenší ponětí, proč jsi ještě s křikem neutekl.“

Kdyby mohl, neskončil by. Ani zdaleka to nebylo všechno, co chtěl říct, ale Peter najednou zvedl ruku a v další vteřině měl pusu zapavučinovanou (což, sexy, tohle by se rozhodně dalo využít v posteli, hmm…). „Ticho. Prostě – přestaň na chvíli mluvit, ano?“ řekl Peter, a upřímně, ne že by Wade teď _měl_ možnost mluvit. „V tom, co jsi řekl, je toho tolik špatně, že nevím, kde začít.

Ano, znám tě sice jenom díky složkám S.H.I.E.L.D.u, ale z toho, co jsem se dočetl, vím, že nejsi tak špatný, jak říkáš. Jo, udělal jsi sice spoustu věcí, které se mi zrovna nelíbí, ale prošel jsem si každý tvůj případ zabití. A víš, co jsem zjistil? Že jsi nikdy neublížil nevinnému. Všichni ti lidi, které jsi zabil, se něčím provinili – pedofilové, úchylové, další zabijáci, domácí násilníci. Je to jedno. Ale nikdy žádné dítě, nikdy nevinná osoba. Ano, já se sice zabíjení vyhýbám obloukem, protože si myslím, že vězení je pro ně horší, ale Wade… to nutně neznamená, že jsi špatný člověk.“

Konečně se mu podařilo sundat si tu věc z pusy, ale i tak zůstal mlčet a jen na něj chvíli zíral. „Spidey, to je naprostá pitomost.“

Peter potichu vzdychl. „Jen tomu zkus dát šanci, ano? Já bych to rád zkusil. Na tenhle okamžik jsem čekal osmnáct let a nechci se ho vzdát, protože máš o sobě nízké mínění. Tak co říkáš?“

Co na to měl říct? Před ním stála jeho úžasná spřízněná duše, kterou si absolutně nezasloužil, ale která mu chtěla dát šanci, a to… to bylo něco. Věděl, že je to naprostá pitomost a že to nejspíš skončí tím, že s ním Peter nebude chtít mít společného (což, au), ale jak by mohl říct ne? „Nevíš, do čeho jdeš,“ varoval ho.

Peter pokrčil rameny. „To nevím skoro nikdy. Jak se říká, risk je zisk, ne?“

„Risk je zisk,“ přikývl Wade.

_Wilsone, radím ti, ať tohle neposereš hned zezačátku._

_Teda ještě více._

~~~

Wade Petera doprovodil až před vchod jeho paneláku a mladý superhrdina přímo cítil, jak nervózní jeho spřízněná duše je, když se loučili. Slyšel, jak zběsile mu bije srdce, ale vůbec mu to nevadilo – už jen protože to byl důkaz, že byl Wade naživu a opravdový, což po všem tom zastavování odpočtu potřeboval vědět.

„Díky za všechno,“ pousmál se na něj. Než Wade stačil zareagovat, pevně ho objal a v další chvíli už zmizel uvnitř domu. Když o pár minut později vykoukl z okna, viděl, že Wade pořád stojí před domem a zírá do prázdna.

Pro sebe se potichu zasmál, zavřel okno a v tichosti, aby nevzbudil spící May, se i on odebral spát.

~~~

Peter byl zvyklý na nečekané situace. Ostatně, jako superhrdina musel být – stejně jako se musel umět rychle přizpůsobit.

Přesto nečekal, že hned druhý den po jeho seznámení s Wadem se Deadpool připojí ke Spider-Manovi během hlídky ve městě.

„Um, co?“ zeptal se Peter, když se před ním Wade prostě zčistajasna zjevil a prosil ho, jestli se k němu může přidat.

„Já vím, já vím, vrah a tak všechno, ale budu hodný, slibuju! Tohle je jako splněný sen. Chtěl jsem s tebou hlídkovat už delší dobu, ale Avengers si tě až moc hlídají a navíc jsem si nebyl jistý, že bys mě neshodil ze střechy. A i když by mě to nezabilo úplně, tak to docela bolí, takže.“ 

_„Petere,“_ ozvala se Karen konečně, _„nemám kontaktovat pana Starka?“_

„Ne, Karen,“ zamumlal, „nekontaktuj nikoho, ano? A Wade,“ otočil se na něj, „myslím, že se můžeš přidat. Ale mám jedno pravidlo: žádné zabíjení.“

„Ah, klasické pravidlo ve všech Spideypool fan fikcích,“ přikývl žoldák věcně, přestože Peter neměl nejmenší ponětí, o čem sakra mluví. „Jistě, jistě, myslím, že to bych snad mohl dodržet. Pokud mě nikdo nebude moc štvát.“

„Wade.“

„No jo, no jo. Fakt budu hodný.“

Ačkoli mu v tomhle plně nevěřil, stejně jenom zavrtěl hlavou a mávl rukou. „Fajn. Tak mě následuj.“

Odpovědí mu bylo radostné, hlasité vypísknutí.

~~~

Tím dnem se Wade stal pravidelnou součástí jeho hlídek. A kupodivu jejich týmování šlo jako po másle. Ano, sice tady bylo pár… neshod, zejména tedy těch prvních pár dní (hned na první hlídce jeden z lupičů přišel o ruku, a když se Wadea Peter pustil, jenom v obraně rozhodil rukama: „Říkal jsi nezabít, o mrzačení nepadlo žádné slovo!“), ale po (několik) důkladných lekcích o tom, co je přiměřená reakce a že ne, usekávání končetin se neřadí mezi mírumilovné metody, se už většina hlídek obešla bez nějakých problémů.

Většina. Byla tady taky jedna chvíle, kdy přistihli otce, jak znásilňuje svou čtyřletou dceru. Wade jako by se urval ze řetězu, ale tentokrát se ho Peter ani nesnažil zastavit. Místo toho jenom tiskl holčičku k sobě a rukama jí zakrýval uši, zatímco vycházel ven před dům, a svým vylepšeným sluchem poslouchal mužovy tlumené výkřiky bolesti.

Když přijela policie, jeho křik už utichl – ale stále žil. Peter s Wadem zmizeli dřív, než se policisté mohli začít vyptávat, co _přesně_ mu Deadpool udělal.

Té noci to bylo poprvé, šel k Wadeovi domů. Ani jeden nechtěl být sám, a ačkoli měl Peter teoreticky Avengers, kteří by ho jistě přijali, cítil, že s Wadem po boku je to správně.

„Chtěl jsem to udělat,“ hlesl Wade, když později leželi na jeho gauči, oba v normálním oblečení, byť Peter jenom ve Wadeově triku, které mu však dosahovalo až někam ke kolenům. Tiskli se jeden ke druhém, a přestože to nebylo poprvé, co se objímali, teď to bylo jaksi intimnější, důležitější, než kdykoli jindy. „Chtěl jsem ho zabít.“

Peter, sedící Wadeovi na klíně, zvedl hlavu, kterou měl doposud zabořenou v jeho hrudi. „Proč jsi to neudělal?“

Wade na něj shlédnul a uzavřel jeho oči v těch svých. „Kvůli tobě,“ přiznal. „Vím, že by tě to později trápilo, i když ten hajzl udělal, co udělal. A to jsem nechtěl.“

Mladý hrdina na něj hleděl, hnědé oči rozšířené. Několik úderů srdce jenom mlčel, než polkl. „Nechal bych tě ho zabít,“ připustil, hlas tišší než šepot. „Nezastavil bych tě.“

Wade z jeho zad opatrně stáhl jednu svou ruku a pohladil ho po tváři. „Já vím, Spidey. Proto jsem přestal sám.“

Dlouhou chvíli tam jen tak nehnutě seděli, srdce jim hlasitě bila a dech lehce zrychlil, ale nakonec jenom Wade utáhl své paže pevněji kolem Peterova těla, zatímco Peter zavrtal hlavu zpátky do Wadeovy hrudě a zavřel oči.

Netrvalo dlouho, než oba vytuhli, fyzicky i psychicky unavení.

~~~

Probudit se v neznámém prostředí bylo přesně to, před čím ho všichni Avengers varovali.

Jenže jeho pavoučí smysly se nerozkřičely, ani ho nevarovaly před nebezpečím, právě naopak. Zůstaly kompletně zticha. Cítil se naprosto v bezpečí.

Otevřel oči a opatrně se posadil, jen aby zjistil, že leží roztažený na gauči. V rukou svíral deku a na chvíli se na ni mračil, než se mu vzpomínky z předešlé noci nahrnuly do hlavy.

Zamrkal, jako kdyby mu to snad pomohlo pročistit mysl, a pak odsunul deku od sebe. Nepamatoval si, kdy ji přes něj Wade přehodil, ale to gesto mu vehnalo krev do tváří. Rukou si prohrábl vlasy a prudce vzhlédl, když uslyšel tiché „awww“.

Wade stál v kuchyni a opíral se o linku, oči mu jiskřily a doslova se na něj zubil. „Roztomilý jako štěňátko. Jenže tvoje DNA je pavoučí. Pavoučí štěňátko? Hm… jo, jsi roztomilé pavoučí štěňátko Petey-Pie.“

Peter povytáhl očima, připravený odpovědět něco chytrého, ale zastavil ho v tom ostrý pach. „Nepálí se tady něco?“

„Kurva!“ Wade se prudce otočil ke sporáku. Popadl pánev a sundal ji z ohně, ale už bylo pozdě a Peter to viděl i zdálky – palačinka, kterou smažil, spíš připomínala uhel než něco poživatelného. Potichu se zachechtal, slezl z gauče a došel až k Wadeovi, který seškraboval svůj nepovedený kousek do koše. „Můžeš za to ty,“ osočil ho, „kdybys nebyl tak roztomilý, i když spíš, tak by se to nestalo.“

„Co tím chceš říct, že jsi mě pozoroval, když jsem spal? To je celkem creepy, Wilsone.“

„Haha, Spidey. Na, posaď se a najez se, mám pro tebe připravené dobré – nespálené – palačinky. A pravý kanadský sirup, protože všechny ty americké napodobeniny se hodí leda tak k tomu, co jsem teď vyhodil.“

„Jsi si jistý, že je to poživatelné?“ zakřenil se na něj, ale udělal přesně, jak Wade říkal – a hned po prvním soustu měl co dělat, aby nezvrátil oči dozadu, protože upřímně? Tohle byly ty nejlepší palačinky, co kdy jedl. Z úst se mu vydralo zasténání.

„Petey, je moc brzo na to, abys dělal takovéhle zvuky, zatraceně. Teď to nedostanu z paměti a mám neskutečné nutkání si odskočit do sprchy.“

Přešel tu jeho poznámku a místo toho se znova zakousl. „Je to opravdu výborné. Děkuju, Wade.“

„Cokoli pro mého Spideyho.“ Sám se usadil hned vedle něj s vlastním plným talířem a pustil se do jídla. „Jo, jsem dobrej.“

„Nevíš, kolik je hodin? Nechal jsem mobil včera na základně, než jsem odcházel hlídkovat, a teď –“ zarazil se uprostřed věty, ve tváři najednou horor. „Ach ne. Ne, ne, sakra, na co jsem MYSLEL?“

„Pete?“ jeho spřízněná duše okamžitě zpozorněla. Jeho tělo se napjalo, očividně okamžitě připravený zaútočit. „Co se děje, jsi v pořádku?“

„Nic není v pořádku!“ Narval si zbytek palačinky do pusy, ignoruje, jak Wadeovi zaskočilo, a vyběhl do ložnice, matně si vzpomínaje, že tam včera nechal svůj oblek. Věděl, že ho Wade následuje, ale v tom spěchu ho nezajímalo nic, takže si jen přetáhl triko přes hlavu, aby se mohl převléct. „Tenhle týden zůstávám na základně s ostatními. Měl jsem být doma a Friday určitě upozornila Tonyho, že jsem se nevrátil,“ vysvětlil, soukaje se do svého obleku. Uhodil do symbolu pavouka na své hrudi a oblek se kolem něj zmenšil.

„Co tím chceš říct, že budou Iron Dad, Mama Spider a prakticky celý zbytek Superfamily vyšilovat?“

„Ano, přesně tohle tím chci říct!“ vyjekl. Otočil se k němu, přitáhl si Wadea za tričko a vlepil mu pusu na tvář, až pak si nasadil masku. „Díky za snídani, ale už musím jít!“ Otevřel okno a během vteřiny byl pryč.

Co udělal, mu došlo až o pár bloků dál, a málem se rozplácl o zem, protože pozapomněl vystřelit pavučinu. Vážně Wadea políbil na líčko? Vážně udělal tohle, jako kdyby byli nějaký… zaběhlý pár, jehož jedna část akorát nestíhala do práce?

 _„Jsi v pořádku, Petere?“_ ozvala se Karen starostlivě. _„Tvůj pulz se náhle zrychlil.“_

„Jo, naprosto,“ zaskřehotal.

_„Dobrá. Také bych ti ráda oznámila, že máš čtyřicet sedm oznámení od pana Starka a jednu od slečny Romanoff.“_

Skousl si ret, aby nezanadával. Netušil, co bylo horší, jestli Tony nebo Natasha, ale alespoň o ničem nevěděla May. To mohlo být plus.

Mohlo. Snad bylo. „Díky za informace.“

_„Není zač, Petere.“_

Dostat se do svého pokoje na základně nebylo složité, ostatně, Fridayiny pravidelné skeny okolí jí pomohly určit, kdy se blíží domů a kdy má otevřít okno, aby ho nevysklil. Jakmile byl uvnitř, zavřel ho za sebou a zaplul do koupelny, která byla součástí jeho pokoje.

„Petere, šéf společně se zbytkem týmu na tebe čekají v obývacím pokoji.“

Zaúpěl, ale sundal ze sebe oblek a vlezl do sprchy. (Sprchoval se sice včera u Wadea, ale tohle mělo spíš… uklidňující účinek.) „Jsou moc naštvaní?“

Její ticho bylo dostatečně výmluvné.

Ani ne o tři minuty scházel schody do společné části budovy a s každým krokem v něm rostla nervozita. Samozřejmě, že se ukázala jako oprávněná, protože sotva vstoupil do toho zpropadeného obýváku, měl pocit, že ho všichni vraždí pohledem. „Um. Dobré dopoledne?“

„Petere Benjamine Parkere,“ zavrčel Tony, a jo, to byl okamžik, kdy Peter přestal předstírat, že je v pořádku, „kde jsi sakra byl?! Tvůj oblek byl offline, takže Karen blokovala polohu. Nevěděli jsme o tobě celou noc, Petere. Pro mě za mě jsi mohl někde umírat, někdo tě mohl mučit, _co já vím_. Takže ti radím, ať radši začneš vysvětlovat, než mi dojde trpělivost.“

„Byl jsem s Wadem.“

Nikdo se ani nepohnul, všichni na něj jenom zírali. „Jakže prosím?“ procedil skrz zuby Tony.

Peter vzdychl a vyhrnul si rukáv, aby jim ukázal číselník, na němž zářily samé nuly. „Wade Winston Wilson? Moje spřízněná duše, jsem si jistý, že ho znáte.“

„Petere.“ S rukama zkříženýma na rukou Natasha udělala několik kroků dopředu, až stála v čele skupiny vedle Tonyho. „Jak dlouho už Wadea znáš?“

„Narazil jsem na něj před pár týdny,“ přiznal. „Spíš doslova narazil do něj, úplnou náhodou. Od té doby mi pomáhá hlídkovat – a hele, není to moje vina, že se nevěnujete zprávám. Zrovna _Daily Bugle_ vydal asi miliardu článků o tom, že se Spider-Man za doprovodu Deadpoola dává na dráhu zabijáka.“ To mu připomnělo, že radši ani nechtěl vědět, co si vymysleli o včerejší noci.

Sam naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Nech mě to shrnout. Tys potkal svou spřízněnou duši a nikomu jsi o tom neřekl.“

Ukázal na něj prstem. „Na mou obranu, vy jste se mě od Poola snažili udržet a nepředstírejte, že ne.“

„To pořád nevysvětluje, proč jsme o tom nevěděli,“ namítl Tony.

„Nebo jak se ti to podařilo utajit,“ dodala Natasha.

Peter zaúpěl, rozhodil rukama a zaklonil hlavu dozadu. „Ale no tak, lidi. Co na tom vůbec sejde, hm? Je to moje spřízněná duše.“

„Je nebezpečný.“

Bucky si odkašlal, když se ostatní chystali protestovat. „To já byl taky, Tony. Když jsem poprvé potkal Sama, měl jsem vymytý mozek a ovládala mě Hydra. A jo, Wilson je nebezpečný, ale kdo z nás není? Sami víte, že se o sebe Peter umí postarat.“

„Já s tebou souhlasím, Bucky,“ přikývl Clint. „Navíc, všem nám je tady snad jasné, že ten problém není ve Wilsonovi jako takovém, ale v tom, že Tony prostě odmítá přijmout fakt, že je Peter dospělý.“

Polovina týmu se decentně uchechtla a ta druhá se prostě rozesmála, nevšímajíce si vražedného pohledu, který miliardář vysílal jejich směrem.

„Ale vážně.“ Peter přistoupil blíž k Tonymu. „S Wadem jsem v bezpečí, slibuju. Omlouvám se, že jsem vás tak vyděsil, ale včerejší hlídka byla… náročná a prostě… šel jsem k Wadeovi domů a –“

„Ne.“ Tony mu zacpal pusu. „Nechci slyšet, co jsi se svou spřízněnou duší dělal. _Nechci_.“

Strhl jeho ruku a loupl po něm očima, tváře rudé. „Ne _tohle_ ,“ zasykl. „Jen jsem tam usnul, to je všechno. Nechtěl jsem být sám – a Wade taky ne.“

Natasha mu položila ruku na rameno, obličej vážný. „Stalo se ti něco, Petere?“

Stiskl rty v úzkou linku. „Radši bych o tom nemluvil,“ přiznal. Jako lusknutím prstů to všichni nechali být, ostatně – všichni věděli, že není dobrý nápad tlačit na pilu, navíc měli se superhrdinskými problémy dostatek svých zkušeností, aby si mohli vytvořit miliardu scénářů, proč o tom asi Peter nechtěl mluvit. (Bylo mu jasné, že jakmile budou mít možnost, vyhledají si, co se včera dělo, ale nějak mu to nevadilo.)

„Nebudu lhát,“ prolomil náhlé ticho Tony, „jsem rád, že jsi s ním nic neměl.“

Oči zavrtal do země a zrudl ještě více, bylo-li to možné. Obličej měl jako v plamenech a jestli měl předtím pocit, že jsou jejich pohledy intenzivní, nedalo se to srovnat s tím, co prožíval teď.

Slyšel, jak se vynálezce zhluboka nadechl. „Pete,“ promluvil pomalu, „neměl, že ne?“

„Ne,“ zamumlal. A pak potichu dodal: „Zatím.“ Slyšel několik unavených povzdechů smíšených s pobaveným hvízdnutím (které správně odhadl na Clinta, Buckyho a Sama).

Tony si unaveně promnul tvář. „Petere…“

„Já za to nemůžu, dobře?“ zoufale rozhodil rukama. „Mám ho rád, Tony. Věř tomu, nebo ne, ale Wade je na mě milý, dokáže mě rozesmát a ve spoustě ohledech mi rozumí.“

Miliardář na něj zíral, pak se zhluboka nadechl a poraženě svěsil ruce podél těla. „Je mi jasné, že ti to nerozmluvím, i kdybych se snažil. Jenom mi slib, že budeš opatrný.“

„Copak já někdy nejsem?“

„Petere.“

Zavrtěl hlavou, ale rychle k němu přistoupil a krátce ho objal, na tváři úsměv. „Neboj se, Tony, jsem opatrný.“

„Výborně.“ Vynálezce se od něj odtáhl, ale podržel ho za ramena. „A teď se posaď a řekni nám, jak ses s ním sakra seznámil, protože o tohle nehodlám přijít.“

Rozesmál se, ale poslechl. Ostatně, umíral touhou se o Wadeovi někomu svěřit. Navíc považoval Avengers za svou rodinu a bylo pro něj důležité, aby jeho spřízněnou duši měli rádi.

(A když jim vyprávěl, jak mu vrazil facku, jejich smích a chvála mu poradily, že je na dobré cestě.)

~~~

Peter rozhodně nebyl tři vteřiny od záchvatu paniky. _Rozhodně mi tep nevylétl do nebeských výšin, Karen, nemám ponětí, o čem to mluvíš._

Problém byl, že od toho soudného rána (ano, toho s tou pusou na tvář) uběhly čtyři dny. Čtyři dny, kdy se neviděli, dny, kdy se k němu Wade nepřipojil během hlídky.

A dneska mu napsal. Jediná zpráva bez jediného emoji, se správnou gramatikou i pravopisem, dokonce i bez obvyklého pozdravu.

Od: Daddypool

_Dneska večer ve 22:00, naše obvyklé místo._

Ten nedostatek všeho, co dělalo Wadeovy zprávy… no, _Wadeovy_ , bylo to, co ho na tom děsilo nejvíce.

Takže teď stál na střeše panelového domu, odkud byl krásný výhled na velkou část Queensu, a asi potřetí za šestnáct vteřin kontroloval čas. Už bylo minutu po smluveném čase a s každým dalším okamžikem měl dojem, že asi exploduje.

„Petere.“

Vyjekl, uskočil a nebýt Wadea, který ho bryskně chytil za zápěstí, nejspíš by spadl z okraje budovy. Deadpool ho prudce přitáhl k sobě, až se Peter zastavil s rukama opřenýma o jeho hrudník, a Wade se tlumeně uchechtl. „Opatrně, Spidey. Mám tě rád v jednom kuse.“

Nevěděl, co říct, a tak radši mlčel. Občas nesnášel, že Wade nespouštěl jeho pavoučí smysly, byť netušil, čím přesně to bylo. Možná jen jeho podvědomí prostě vědělo, že by mu neublížil. „Proč ses chtěl –“

„Nelekni se, ano?“ přerušil ho. Jednou rukou si stáhl masku a Peter se pro sebe zamračil – protože ne, opravdu nepotřeboval varování, copak Wade zatraceně nechápal, že mu nepřijde odporný? –, jenže pak sáhl taky na lem _Peterovy_ masky. „Můžu?“ zeptal se opatrně, nejistě, a ten tón ho znervózňoval taky.

Lehce přikývl. Nechápal, o co Wadeovi jde, ale nechal ho, ať mu taky sundá masku. Okamžitě ho udeřil studený noční vítr, ale než stačil postřehnout cokoli dalšího, Wade přitiskl své rty na ty jeho.

Peter znova tlumeně vyjekl, ale nepromarnil ani jednu vteřinu. V pěstích sevřel jeho kombinézu a doslova se ponořil do polibku, byť možná trochu neohrabaně vzhledem k nedostatku zkušeností. Ale ať tak či onak, bylo mu to naprosto ukradené, protože Wade ho líbal a to bylo jediné, na čem teď záleželo.

Z hrdla se mu vydralo ponižující zakňučení, když se od něj Wade odtáhl a ukončil polibek. Zamrkal na něj, úplně bez dechu. „Co –“

„Nejsem v tom dobrý,“ spustil Wade. „V citech a vyznávání, myslím, v líbání a sexu dobrý jsem, jen aby bylo jasno. Ale poslouchej, Petere. Teď jsem hodně přemýšlel, a jestli jsem tě pochopil správně – a opravdu doufám, že ano, protože _panejo_ , zlato, tohle bylo něco –, tak ne, nechci být jednou z těch platonických dvojic spřízněných duší, a ano, rád bych s tebou začal vztah, nejlépe plnohodnotný.“

Zíral na něj, oči jako dva talíře a pusu pootevřenou. „Opravdu?“

„Opravdu.“

Celé tělo mu naplnila naděje a z jeho ramen spadla váha, o níž nevěděl, že ho tíží. Věděl, že se mu znova zrychluje tep, ale tentokrát to bylo radostí, ne úzkostí. Využil sevření, které na Wadeovi doposud měl, postavil se na špičky, přitáhl si ho k sobě a znova ho políbil.

Byl to jen krátký polibek, přesto sladký, pomalý, ne divoký. Jako kdyby si oba stále nebyli jistí, jako kdyby váhali, jestli je dobrý nápad začínat něco tak nepředvídatelného. Ale upřímně, nezáleželo na rozpacích ani tomu, co by mohlo a nemuselo být, jen na tom, co bylo teď, a –

„Počkej, Petere,“ zamumlal Wade. Lehounce se odtáhl, ale držel Peterovy tváře ve svých dlaních. „Nevěřím, že jsem sám přestal, ale – jestli do toho opravdu půjdeme… je tady něco, co ti musím říct. Něco, co ve složkách S.H.I.E.L.D.u nenajdeš a co bys měl vědět, než se opravdu rozhodneš.“

Zamračil se, ale pomalu kývl. „Dobře? I když si nemyslím, že by cokoli mohlo změnit můj názor.“

Wade si olízl rty. „Myslím, že bude lepší, když se na tohle posadíme, Petey,“ hlesl, hlas falešně veselý, až to bolelo. „Povyprávím ti o mém starém známém příteli Francisovi.“

~~~

Té noci se nepustili do žádné akce. Místo toho tam byla spousta slov, slz, objímání a polibků. A později večer, když se odebrali k Wadeovi domů, taky tulení.

Přesto měl Peter co dělat, aby se nezvedl a nevyrazil hledat zbytky organizace Weapon X, aby pro jednou mohl použít svou supersílu a necítit se špatně, že ubližuje lidem. (To ho na chvíli zarazilo a zamyslel se, jestli na něj nezačínal mít vliv Wade, nebo jestli se to v něm jenom doposud skrývalo.)

Nicméně Wade – jeho spřízněná duše, jeho _přítel_ – byl jednoznačně proti a Peter tak nějak věřil, že Wade své výhružky, že ho připoutá k posteli (a ne kvůli hrátkám), když bude jenom myslet na to, že by snad hledal, co z Weapon X zbylo, myslí opravdu vážně.

(„Ale kdybys chtěl,“ dodal potom Wade, „k té posteli tě můžu připoutat i pro sexy chvilky, já rozhodně nejsem proti.“)

~~~

Peter na svůj časovač už dlouho nemyslel. Ostatně, se svou spřízněnou duší teď trávil většinu svého času, tak proč by se měl obtěžovat s hlídáním již neměnících se čísel?

Jenže. V jeho životě muselo být vždycky nějaké „jenže“, jinak to prostě nefungovalo.

Byl to vlastně normální den v dílně. Tony se soustředil na nový model Starkphonu a Peter opravoval Samova křídla, což znamenalo, že Sam seděl jen o kousek dál a pozorovalo, _což_ znamenalo, že hned vedle něj seděl Bucky a pozoroval _Sama_. A jako by to nestačilo, před chvílí ještě dorazila Natasha si postěžovat, že se jí pokazily Bites. (A společně s ní přikulhal Clint, který byl důvodem, proč nefungovaly.)

„Mám nějak moc lidí ve své dílně,“ zamrmlal Tony dost nahlas, aby ho všichni slyšeli.

„Ještě mohl přijít Steve,“ broukl Bucky na oplátku a ten zděšený pohled, který mu Tony věnoval, jasně dával najevo, co si o tom návrhu myslí.

„Nestraš,“ sykl. „Clinte, polož to, tohle je základ na vylepšené výbušné šípy.“

„Jsou to šípy pro mě, můžu na ně sahat,“ ohradil se Hawkeye, ale poslušně položil, co držel v ruce. „Hele, Petere, teď už nemáš šanci před tou konverzací utéct, takže kdy nám představíš toho svého přítele, hm?“

Peter povytáhl obočí a ohlédl se na něj. „Říkal jsi, že Wadea znáš.“

„Myslím oficiálně. Jako tvého přítele a spřízněnou duši.“

Protočil očima a obrátil svou pozornost zpátky na Samova křídla, jen aby nemusel čelit jejich pohledům. „Nevím,“ přiznal. „Od včerejška je v Kostarice na nějaké S.H.I.E.L.D.ské misi. Neznám detaily, moc jsem se neptal, vím jen, že když odcházel, říkal něco o duchovi Benjamina Franklina. Což mohl ale nemusel být další důvod, proč jsem nechtěl nic vědět, ale to je vedlejší.“

„Myslím, že vím, o čem mluvil,“ broukla Natasha.

Všichni se na ni překvapeně otočili. „Počkej, fakt?“ zeptal se Sam, přestože jako odpověď dostal jedině nečitelný úsměv. „Nesnáším, když to děláš,“ zamrmlal.

„To nemá rád nikdo,“ ujistil ho Tony.

„Nicméně.“ Clint zamával rukama, aby na sebe připoutal jejich pozornost. „Zpátky k Wadeovi. Kdy nám ho sem přivedeš, hm, Petere?“

Zavrtal šroubovák dovnitř mezi dva dráty. „Odpověď se nemění, Clinte. Divte se, nebo ne, ale Wade je hodně… citlivý. A překvapivě snadno zranitelný. A jo, vím, že si o něm nemyslíte úplně to nejhorší, protože přiznejme si to, nikdo z nás není dokonalý a každý z nás má na rukou krev, ale chci, abyste ho měli rádi, stejně jako chci, aby on měl rád vás. Nebudu ho do něčeho tlačit, když na to není připravený.“

Na chvíli se rozhostilo ticho, jak zpracovávali, co slyšeli, až nakonec neslyšně dospěli k souhlasu. „Dobré rozhodnutí, Petere,“ podotkl Tony. „Hej, opatrně s těmi dráty.“

„Dávám si pozor, neboj se.“ Jako na povel dráty lehce zajiskřily a jak on, tak zbytek přítomných na něj zazírali. „Ups?“

Sborově zaskučeli. „Petere, chci ta křídla opravit, ne zničit.“

„Neboj se, Sa –“

Hlasité pípání proťalo klidnou, pohodovou atmosféru, která mezi nimi vládla. Peterovi zamrzl úsměv na rtech, z tváře se mu vytratila veškerá barva a najednou se mu špatně dýchalo. Předloktí měl jako v jednom ohni.

Jestli si doposud myslel, že všechny předchozí Wadeovy smrti bolely, teď jakoby se nic z toho nedalo rovnat. V hlavě se mu utvářela miliarda krvavých scénářů a každý další byl horší než ten předchozí. „Ne,“ špitl. „Ne, ne, _ne_.“

Tentokrát temno, které ho obklopilo, přivítal s otevřenou náručí.

~~~

Probudil se s křikem.

Netušil, kde je, ale bylo mu to jedno, protože jeho stopky už nadále nezářily rudě, ale zároveň odpočítávaly čas.

„Wade,“ špitl. „Wade, Wade, kde je WADE?!“

„Hej, hej, Petere!“ Na svých ramenou ucítil několik rukou. Prudce sebou škubl, ale ti, kteří ho drželi, ho drželi pevně. „Petere, poslouchej mě, klid, ano? Uklidni se.“

„Wade,“ namítl slabě. „Potřebuju – kde je –“

„Wade je na cestě, ano? Je na cestě.“

Vzhlédl, v očích slzy. Pomalu si začínalo uvědomovat, co se dělo a kde je, takže ho ani nepřekvapilo, když zjistil, že leží na gauči v obýváku s celým týmem kolem sebe. Nemohl se ale přinutit cítit zahanbení, na to jeho srdce stále až moc svírala panika a úzkost.

Opatrně se opřel do pohovky, kolena přitažená u hrudníku a rukama si objímal nohy. Snažil se zhluboka dýchat, protože si sám uvědomoval, jak blízko panickému záchvatu je.

„V pořádku?“ zeptala se Natasha jemně a naklonila se, aby mu odhrnula vlasy z tváře.

Pomalu přikývl. „Jo,“ hlesl. „Jen jsem… vau, tohle jsem nečekal.“

Sam si klekl před něj. „Bylo tohle poprvé, co Wade zemřel, od chvíle, co jste se poznali?“

Peter sebou lehce trhl, ale pak pomalu přikývl. „Jo. Já… vím, že nemůže umřít, ne napořád. Tohle,“ zvedl ruku, aby jim ukázal běžící číselník, „je toho důkazem, ale prostě…“

„Nemusíš to vysvětlovat,“ ujistil ho Bucky. „Je to tvoje spřízněná duše. Nikdo tě za to nemůže odsuzovat.“

Znova přikývl, přestože pohled upíral na čísla na své ruce. Ukazovala tři hodiny, sedmnáct minut a padesát vteřin a Peter měl pocit, že ho ten čas chtěl zabít. „Jak dlouho jsem byl mimo?“

„Jen pár minut, neboj se.“

Skousl si ret, a pak se opatrně podíval na Tonyho. „Můžeme… můžeme se dívat na nějaký film nebo tak? Wade si s sebou nebral mobil a já potřebuju nemyslet na to, co se stalo, ale myslím, že bych víc věcí akorát rozbil, než spravil, kdybych se zkusil vrátit do dílny, takže.“

„Jasně,“ odsouhlasil okamžitě Tony. „ _Star Wars_?“

„ _Star Wars_ ,“ přikývl Peter.

~~~

Přesně o tři hodiny, patnáct minut a dvanáct vteřin později se celou základnou ozvala náhlá rána. „Šéfe,“ promluvila vyplašeně Friday, „Deadpool se snaží –“

Ton promluvil, ještě než stačila dokončit větu: „Nech ho projít. Buď té lásky a nasměruj ho.“

Jenže tou dobou se už Peter doslova vymrštil z gauče a nechal své instinkty, aby ho vedly. Stačil sotva doběhnout k chodbě, když do něj narazila rudočerná masa svalů a jediné, co ho zastavilo od pádu, byly jeho schopnosti.

Skoro ani neslyšel zapískání odpočtu, protože Wade stál přímo před ním a neměl na sobě masku, ale hlavně byl zdravý a živý. „Petere,“ zavrčel divoce, a pak ho konečně políbil.

Mladý hrdina kompletně vypustil z hlavy, že je můžou Avengers vidět. Ponořil se do polibku jako potápěč do vody, a když mu Wade položil ruce na boky a zvedl ho, ani se nebránil a jenom mu omotal ruce kolem krku a nohy kolem pasu.

Dal do toho polibku všechno, co v sobě měl. Úleva, kterou cítil, když svou spřízněnou duši spatřil živou, byla _nepopsatelná_. Toužil, _potřeboval_ se ho dotýkat, potřeboval mu být co nejblíž, a ano, kdyby jeho rodina nebyla společně s nimi v místnosti, nechal by Wadea, ať si ho vezme teď a tady.

Trvalo snad hodiny, než se od sebe odtáhli, ale když se tak stalo, oba lapali po dechu. „Jsi v pořádku?“ vydechl Peter. „Wade, jsi v _pořádku_?“

„Nic mi není, Petey-Pie. Pro všechno na světě, jsi v pořádku ty?“

Zabořil si hlavu do ohybu jeho krku. „Teď už ano,“ zamumlal a myslel to vážně. Wade byl doma, byl přímo u něj, držel ho, byl živý a na světě nebylo nic, co by pro něj bylo důležitější, nic jiného, díky čemu by se mohl cítit takhle.

Několikeré odkašlání bylo jako rána kladivem a Peterovi okamžitě přejel mráz po zádech.

_Oh, do prdele._

Spustil nohy, ale stále Wadea držel kolem krku. „Víš, jak jsem ti říkal, že bych tě někdy rád představil Avengers?“ špitl.

Jeho spřízněná duše se mu dívala přímo do očí. Nikam jinam, jenom na něj, a ať Peter hledal, jak chtěl, neviděl v tom pohledu žádnou lítost ani nutkání couvnout. Jenom odhodlání stát po jeho boku. „Samozřejmě, že pamatuju. Myslím, že jsem ti překazil plány, Pete.“

Krátce se zasmál. „Už si pomalu začínám zvykat.“ Uvolnil i sevření kolem jeho krku, a když ho Wade napodobil, pevně uchopil jednu jeho ruku. „Připravený?“

„Já jsem vždycky.“

Zhluboka se nadechl. Neodolal, naklonil se a Wadea znova krátce políbil. Pak se pomodlil ke všem bohům, které zná, aby tohle šlo dobře, a ruku v ruce se svou spřízněnou duší se otočil čelit své rodině.


End file.
